narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Uchiha
Kevin Uchiha (サスケ花嫁, Uchiha Kevin) is a Genin level ninja from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Kevin Uchiha belongs to Red hot habanero on naruto oc wikia. Background Kevin is the first and only son of the Konoha Military Police Force captain Baru, and his wife Naori and was the second of Indra Ōtsutsuki's reincarnations to be born into the era of relative peace. Kevin's father spend much time with Kevin, and began teaching him the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, a common family technique seen as a sign of coming of age in the Uchiha clan - Kevin performed the technique in front of his father, proving himself a prodigy as well in his own right and finally receiving his father's individual recognition. Kevin's father told him that he could now proudly wear the clan's emblem on his back. Personality During his time at the Academy, Kevin was a loner, spending more time alone honing his skills than socialising with the other students, ignoring the many girls attracted to him in favour of solitude. When first introduced to Team Karui, Kevin displayed great indifference towards the others, feeling his skills put him so far above his team-mates that they were more of a hindrance to him and his own advancement. According to Karui, Sasuke has both a superiority and an inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. Appearance Kevin has black eyes as well as black hair with a blue tint to it. His hair is quite long - Kevin's clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers. Kevin wore a short blue-clothed forehead protector with the Konoha symbol on the metallic plate. Abilities Kevin's prodigious talent was evident even amongst the Uchiha clan, easily graduating at the top of his class in the Academy - Kevin has a high amount of chakra, being already able to use his clan's signature Fire Release technique at age 7, which Karui noted requires more developed chakra. Kevin is highly adept in taijutsu, Kevin has great speed and reflexes, being able to surprise and outpace other fast shinobi or defenses with training. His improved speed could cover wide gaps instantly and evade various attacks of point-blank range or fierce speed. He also became able to perform many hand seals and launch weapon strikes very quickly. Kevin can utilise all five elemental nature transformations as well as Yin–Yang Release. As a recognised Uchiha, Kevin has great skill in Fire Release, having already mastered his clan's rite of passage technique by age 7. This feat impressed Karui, who noted that genin usually require much more experience and developed chakra to perform elemental techniques. He can also use his fire techniques in conjunction with his weapon skills. He can produce a barrage of giant dragon-shaped fireballs that can quickly burn an enemy, even with minimal contact. Kevin also has a natural affinity for Lightning Release, learning the Chidori under Karui's tutelage, being able to easily strike through and severely injure most targets. Sharingan Kevin is one of select members of the Uchiha clan to awaken the Sharingan, doing so at age 7, with three tomoe in each eye - He can also perfectly mimic a person's movements and copy their techniques into his own arsenal, provided he is physically conditioned for it, or else he risks greatly taxing his body. His Sharingan can also cast powerful genjutsu through eye-contact, able to easily hypnotise targets to restrict movements, relay recorded memories. Part I Chunin Exam Arcs In the first part of the exam, Kevin realised that, to succeed in the written test, it is required to cheat without getting caught, using his Sharingan to copy the pencil movements of a student in front of him, effectively copying the answers. Trivia *His family name "Uchiha" is another way of pronouncing "uchiwa" (団扇, paper fan), which is actually the Uchiha clan's symbol. Uchiwa can be used to fan flames, making the flame hotter — referring to the fact that the Uchiha is a clan of Fire Release users. *Kevin's hobbies are training and taking walks. *Kevin's favourite food is Ramen with okaka and tomatos, while his least favourites are natto or anything sweet. Quotes *(To Akio) "Fight me, and you won't survive. Give up now" *(To Natsume) "This is what a real trump card is." *(To Junko) "I hate explaining the same thing twice." Category:DRAFT